


待授翻 如果茶杯爱玩窒息play呢？

by blessulivinghappily



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom, 拔杯 - Fandom, 汉尼拔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessulivinghappily/pseuds/blessulivinghappily
Summary: 如果茶杯爱玩窒息play呢？这是原地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855400?view_adult=true





	待授翻 如果茶杯爱玩窒息play呢？

Hannibal掐住will脖子的力道愈发狠厉，那感觉就像要将自己的皮肉嵌入对方体内一样，will的呻吟便因此禁锢在喉头，变得压抑嘶哑。  
Hannibal已经等了太久了。  
他花了太多的心思去让will同意自己的想法。而现下，心愿终于实现，并且正在进行着。  
Will比任何时候都渴望hannibal。他爱hannibal用他那双带着薄茧的粗糙手掌去感受自己脉搏的跳动，并逐渐从抚摸变为紧握——这会让will的身体变得无比敏感，精神变得无比亢奋，让他变得贪婪，希望hannibal不会就此停下。  
hannibal俯下身子，虽然他无比的想感受will颈间那鲜活的律动，但他仍坚持着自己紧缚住他喉咙的手。当他的唇齿触及到自己的手掌时，束缚住will脖颈的力度又大了几分。Will感到自己的喉咙里像是吞进了无数只寄居蟹，它们尖锐的钳用力的刺着喉管的软肉挣扎着要出去，will感觉自己快要窒息了。他轻轻的拍了拍hannibal示意他给自己几分钟缓和一下。Hannibal看向他，保持着原本的姿势，只是微微松了松手上的力道，就好像提醒着will他将要面对和迎来什么。几乎是hannibal卸力的一瞬间，will便大声的呻吟了出来。

Hannibal又重新收紧手掌，保持着刚才那个姿势，挺身深入will的体内。当他的阴茎挺进自己时，will尖声惊叫着，带着痛苦的呜咽。  
Hannibal感到自己就要射在will体内时反而加快了抽插的速度。他像是一个只有情欲的野兽，每一次撞击都带动床板重重的砸在墙上。愈来愈大的撞击声配合着will愈发高亢的尖叫和呻吟使hannibal心底深处的控制欲再一次疯长——他想将will的声音封存，封存在他的喉间，不让如此美妙的声音被外人听了去；想看他泪眼朦胧的模样，泪珠从他那双大大的漂亮眼睛中流出，像是断了线的珍珠；想要得到他更多的乞求，示弱的话语猎物口中说出无疑是对猎人最好的褒奖。  
而hannibal也确实那么做了——他再一次掐紧will的脖子，让他无法发出任何声音。这使得will不自觉的拱起身子来缓解即将到达高潮所带来的快感。  
Hannibal握紧will脖子的一只手慢慢滑向他的腰部，手法及其色情的拍打着，越来越来快的速度所带的快感也是灭顶的。hannibal在自己体内的抽插、喉鼻间缺氧的快感、腰间微微的痛楚和羞耻，三者相互交织，将will拖拽至极致的愉悦。Will射出的精液溅在两人的身上，但是无人在意——hannibal逡巡于自己喉咙边的手似乎更具有情色意味。而当hannibal看到will的眼眶盈满泪水的那一瞬间，他便射在了他体内。  
Hannibal 松开了手，翻身倒在will身边，感到有一些疲惫。而will几乎是在他躺下的一瞬间就睡着了，留Hannibal一个人端详着在他颈处的淤青和牙印，它们像是在宣布着所作者的所有权的骄傲一般。  
这一次，一定会被jack发现了吧。


End file.
